Converstations at a bar
by Talamut
Summary: OneShot. When Jiraiya get drunk, Naruto learns some things. bad summary. Please review.


This takes place during the 3 years of training, so Naruto is about 14 years old.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

Sometimes, He would take me out to a bar after training. Even though he would let me drink alcohol, I never did. I've seen what it does to people. I've dealt with those alcoholics when I was younger. It was never pretty.

I think the other reason I never liked drinking was because it had no effect on me. Because of the Kyuubi's chakra constantly healing me and my systems, the buzz would never last long.

It had been a year and a half since I left to train. Jiraiya was a good teacher, even though most of the times he would leave to do his peeking. He was just fun to be around, with his lewd humor and habits. The first time I looked in his book, I had a major nosebleed.

But on some occasions, even though it rarely happened, he would get a little serious. It had first happened when we stopped in a town in the earth country. He wanted to celebrate me mastering a jutsu. I knew he just wanted to get drunk. That was just an excuse.

He drank six bottles of sake. In other word, he couldn't even see straight at the end of the night. As per usual, I just sat at the bar with some water. It was at the time when he was on his third bottle that he turned to me and started talking.

"You know, what you did was really stupid" he said

I turned to him with a questioning stare. I didn't remember doing anything that deserved this statement.

"What do you mean?" I had asked.

"You shouldn't have thrown your life away like that. People really missed you. When you died, I felt like it was my fault. I should have never taught you those things." He had started hiccupping. I still had no idea what he was talking about.

"It should have been me to do it. You had a kid waiting for you. Even if your wife died, you still had a kid, Arashi. You sealed it into him, and he needed you to help him." Tears were slowly coming out of eyes.

It was then that I realized what he was talking about. He thought I was his old student, the Fourth Hokage. I had started looking a lot like him.

In the other times that he had been so drunk, he had talked in more detail. From all these conversation I had learned valuable information. At least to me.

I learned more about the life of the Hokage. But the most important thing was that I knew that he was my father. It was sort of melancholy.

When I was younger, I dreamed of being just like the Fourth. To be strong for the Village. To give my life to protect it. That was where I got my ambition to become the Hokage for the Hidden Village of Leaves.

When I had learned about the Kyuubi that the Hokage had sealed inside of me, the cause of the Villagers hatred towards me, I began to blame the Hokage instead. I wouldn't say I hated the man, but I had lost some of the respect for him in some areas. But I knew that I would have done the same thing if I was in that position. No matter what, I still had a sort of animosity towards him.

It changed when I had figured out he was my father. You can't really hate your family, no matter what they did to hurt you. This is also why I believe Sasuke could never really hat Itachi. They are still brothers.

After dealing with Jiraiya for those years, I had learned to play along though the night. In the morning, he would wake up with a huge hangover and wouldn't remember the last few hours. I would never tell him of the conversations we had or of the things I had learned. It was a way for him to vent all those emotions of the death and of the other things that happened in his life. It was a way for me to get the information that has been kept from me.

I never blamed him if he ever insulted me, be it about my training or just being me. I kept it in the back of my mind, and sometimes thought that I'm just helping a becoming-senile man.

I would sometimes think that I had become a replacement foe his lost student, but that was fine. I was getting stronger and in a way that was the relationship between Master and Pupil.

* * *

A break from comedy. I'm still working on my other writings, too. 


End file.
